Doll constructions that incorporate changeable features conventionally utilized individual doll figures joined at a common waist. A skirt or similar article of clothing selectively covered one of the doll figures, such as typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,873.
Those reversible dolls did not effectively transform the body configuration aside from changing the face and clothing. Also, those dolls were not commonly mounted for pivotal motion about an axis.
Previous changeable dolls, mounted for rotatable movement to present alternate embodiments, were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,148,540, 2,662,339 and 4,136,483. The pivotal head movement of those various devices however did not co-act with pendant body members for altering the body boundary configuration.